The present invention is related to the commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/041,863, filed on Oct. 22, 2001, titled xe2x80x9cMultilayer RF Amplifier Modulexe2x80x9d, by Wang, et al., and the commonly assigned and concurrently filed U.S. patent application xe2x80x9cAccurate Power Sensing Circuit for Power Amplifiersxe2x80x9d by Ichitsubo et al. The disclosures of these related applications are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to radio frequency (RF) power amplifiers (PA) module. Portable devices such as laptop personal computers (PC), Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) and cellular phones with wireless communication capability are being developed in ever decreasing size for convenience of use. Correspondingly, the electrical components thereof must also decrease in size while still providing effective radio transmission performance. However, the substantially high transmission power associated with RF communication increases the difficulty of miniaturization of the transmission components.
A major component of the wireless communication device is the radio frequency PA. The PA is conventionally in the form of a semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) chip or die in which signal amplification is effected with substantial power. The amplifier chip is interconnected in a circuit with certain off-chip components such as inductors, capacitors, resistors, and transmission lines used for controlling operation of the amplifier chip and providing impedance matching of the input and output RF signals. The amplifier chip and associated components are typically assembled, on a printed circuit board (PCB) in which the components are interconnected by layers printed metal circuits and layers of dielectric substrates.
One important consideration for wireless devices is to properly control the quality and power level of the amplified RF signals to be transmitted. In particular for high data rate wireless communications, the amplification of RF signals is required to be linear over a wide signal power range and over a given frequency range. Preferably the amplification is reduced or increased according to input RF signal, transmittance range and data rate so that power consumption can be optimized.
Among important considerations in wireless devices are the grounding and RF signal isolation. A power amplifier typically has high current flowing through the circuit. A non-zero impedance in the circuit can easily induce a voltage, potentially injecting unwanted noise into the RF system. Poor circuit board grounding can thus cause unintended feedback and oscillations. The ground current paths and the current handling capability of components have to be considered carefully. Since RF circuits operate at high power and high signal frequencies, electromagnetic radiation created can interfere with other components of the wireless communication device, or with other electronic devices.
Another significant consideration in the miniaturization of RF amplifier circuits is the required impedance matching for the input and output RF signals of the amplifier. Input and output impedance matching circuits typically include capacitors, resistors, and inductors in associated transmission lines or micro strips for the RF signals into and out of the amplifier chip. However, these impedance matching circuits may require specifically tailored off-chip components located remotely from the amplifier IC chip. Accordingly, the application circuitry must include many electrical input and output terminals or bonding Pins to which the corresponding portions of the off-chip impedance matching circuits are separately joined. This increases the difficulty of assembly and required size of the associated components, and affects the overall manufacturability of the portable devices.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a power amplifier module for amplifying radio frequency signals, comprising: a) a radio frequency power amplifier including one or more semiconductor transistors, adapted to receive an input radio frequency signal and a processed power-sensing control signal, and to output an amplified radio frequency signal; b) a power-sensing circuit adapted to receive the amplified radio frequency signal and to output the power-sensing control signal, and c) a control logic that receives and processes the power-sensing control signal, and outputs a processed power-sensing control signal in response to a quality or a magnitude of the amplified radio frequency signal.
The PA module disclosed in this invention is a linear amplifier which provides good linearity and low harmonics over a wide frequency range covering from several megahertz (MHZ) to tens of gigahertz (GHZ) by the feedback control based on the qualities and power level of the amplified radio frequency signal. Specifically, high order inter-modulation distortions are suppressed. The RF amplifier module is suitable to applications in various wireless data and voice communications standards and protocols, including Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Wideband CDMA, IEEE 802.11 and others. The PA module in accordance to the present invention especially provides reliable amplification to the Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) applications.
In another aspect, a number of electronic components and circuits are integrated within the RF amplifier module, including impedance matching circuits for input and output RF signals. The RF amplifier module is compact and has smaller foot print compared to prior art implementations. The integrated RF amplifier module can be conveniently designed and assembled in a RF transmission device.
A feature of the present invention is the efficient grounding, shielding and thermal conduction provided in the RF amplifier module. The power amplifier circuit is fabricated on a semiconductor chip having an electrically conductive base. The RF power amplifier module includes a multi-layer three-dimensional substrate having a bottom metal layer adapted to bond with the printed circuit board (PCB) of a wireless communication device. The substrate has one or more upper layers adapted to receive the amplifier chip and other off-chip components. The bottom layer includes grounding metal Pins that are located at the center and at each corner, which is registered and adapted to bond with the circuit pattern on PCB of the wireless communication device. The metal Pins are connected to the upper layers through the multilayer three-dimensional substrate by a plurality of metal via holes.
Another feature of the PA module in the present invention is that the output signal from the power sensing circuit can be used to optimally control the bias current and operation characteristics of the power amplifiers. As a result, the PA module provides highly linear output power at reduced current consumption.
Yet another feature of the invention is that the RF amplifier design enables manufacturing consistency since the input and output matching circuits are included in the module. Common problems related to the manufacturing tolerance of the matching circuit components are therefore eliminated. The RF amplifier design is adapted to high frequency circuitry by utilizing semiconductor materials such as Gallium Arsenide Heterojunction Bipolar Transistors (GaAs HBT).
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description, which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. These and other features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.